FaceBug
by Blue Keys
Summary: Hinata kini berusaha kembali bersama cinta pertamanya yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. akankah Sasuke menerimanya? Tidak Suka , Jangan Baca )/
1. Facebug I

Naruto By : Masashi Ksishimoto

FaceBug

By : Anaphalis Javanica

Tidak selamanya hitam itu buruk

Tidak selamanya putih itu indah

CHAPTER 1

FLAHBACK ON

"Dasar wajah jelek."..

"Tidak usah dekat-dekat, ish menjijikkan."..

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia, nanti wajah rusaknya tertular lagii, hii menyeramkan."..

"Jangan pernah lagi kau kesini facebug!".

Hinata yang mendengar cacian maki dari teman-teman sekolahnya itu hanya bisa berlari dan menangis. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menerima caci-maki dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dia sudah muak di bully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Hinata saat ini kls 8. Kata orang-orang yang melihatnya, wajah Hinata sangat menyeramkan seperti zombie yang kelaparan. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat cantik namun kecantikan dari luarnya itu tertutupi oleh luka parah akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya saat masih duduk dibangku sd kls 6, dia ditabrak oleh mobil yang sedang melintas saat Hinata hendak ingin menyebrang menuju ke arah penjual kartu ucapan tahun baru yang singgah disamping jalan raya.

Mengingat semua hal itu membuat Hinata tidak dapat menahan air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya. Dan tanpa disadari ia telah sampai didepan pagar pembatas belakang sekolahnya. Ia memilih berlangganan di tempat itu karena disitu sepii oleh siswa-siswi dan disitu tidak panas karena cahaya matahari terhalang oleh gedung sekolah Hinata, menjadikan gedung itu mempunyai bayangan yang sangat besar.

Tangan Hinata bergetar ia lalu memegang erat pagar besi itu dengan maksud mengalirkan semua kesakitan yang ada , namun hal itu hanya makin memperburuk kondisi tangan Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari kini telah ada yang menyentuh dan memegang tangannya. Tangan itu agak besar dari tangannya, Hinata langsung menengok orang yang menyentuh tangannya karena ia sangat kaget baru kali ini ada yang berani memegang tangannya selembut ini , dan ternyata yang mengenggam tangan Hinata saat ini adalah Sasuke tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha, anak pemilik Uchiha Corp.

"Mereka hanya menilaimu dari luar, mereka bodoh karena melihat dari segi fisik. Mereka tidak tau bahwa orang yang mereka ejek itu adalah orang yang sangat istimewa."ucap Sasuke yang tadinya menatap langit kini beralih menatap mata Hinata dengan seulas senyum hangat nan tulus.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hinata yang mengingat memori pahitnya dulu itu kini hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, namun Hinata dulu dengan Hinata yang sekarang sudah sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Hinata sekarang adalah Hinata yang sangat sangat cantik karena bantuan oplas (oprasi plastik).

Sekarang Hinata sekolah di Seoul. Dia tinggal di Korea Selatan sudah 2 tahun lebih,dan sekarang Hinata adalah murid kls 11 di Seoul.

Jika saja Hinata mau jadi artis, maka pihak label manapun akan dengan suka-suka menerima Hinata karena Hinata memiliki rupa yang sangat cantik. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah berpikir mengarah kesana. Ia hanya ingin menjadi gadis biasa seperti gadis lainnya.

-0-

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa, Ayah? Kenapa kita harus kembali ke Jepang!?"tanya Hinata dengan tidak sabarnya.

Ia tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang, ia lebih suka di Korea karena hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Hinata. Ayah dipindah tugaskan kembali ke Tokyo, Ayah juga sudah meminta surat pindah dari sekolahmu. Ayah sudah mengurus semuanya dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya."

Hinata hanya menghela napas pasrah

"Kapan kita ke Tokyo?" ucap gadis itu

"Besok siang Hinata, sebaiknya kau membereskan barang-barangmu sekarang." kata Ayah Hinata.

Hinata pun mengangguk dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya yang terletak diatas, ia mendorong knop pintunya dan masuk kekamarnya dan kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamarnya itu

'Kami-sama, apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu menderita?' batin Hinata.

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil kopernya yang diletakkan diatas lemari lalu mempacking semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya nanti. Kurang dari 14 menit Hinata telah selesai dari kegiatan packingnya itu. Ia kelihatan lesu dan akhirnya di berjalan ke bednya untuk rebahan dan matanya mulai terpejam.

Dia tidur.

-0-

"Kringg kringg kringg." jam beker Hinata berbunyi sehingga pemiliknya terbangun

"Hmhhn?!"sepertinya Hinata belum sepenuhnya sadar, ia melirik sekilas beker itu dan jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka 8. Hinatapun bangun dan pergi ke wc untuk mandi. Saat ia didalam wc, dia melihat pantulan dirinya yang ada di wc, ia tersenyum dan sembari membisikkan sebuah kalimat

"Aku kembali Uchiha-san."

-0-

Di tempat lain

"Uhukk uhukk." Sasuke terbatuk saat meminum pocari sweet kalengan yang baru dibelinya tadi di kantin. Ia hampir menyembur pocari sweet yang ada dimulutnya itu.

Ada 2 kemungkinan yang membuat Sasuke terbatuk.

Pertama, karena ia ditanyai oleh Naruto kawannya begini " Kenapa kau menolak semua cinta gadis gadis yang mendatangimu teme? Kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengan salah satu gadis itu, padahal mereka cantik-cantik loh. Apa kau ini sebenarnya homo, teme?" sontak saja Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan dan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu langsung terbatuk-batuk riaa dan sukses membuat Naruto menerima jitakan telak dikepalanya.

"Aku ini masih normal, dobe. Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"kata Sasuke

"Haa temee, aku kan Cuma bertanya."bela Naruto.

Dan kemungkinan kedua adalah, ada seseorang yang baru saja menyebut namanya dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berhasil kebobolan tinju.

"Hei temee tunggu aku!".

-0-

Di Seoul, Korea Selatan – bandara Incheon

"Kau siap Hinata ?"tanya Ayah Hinata yang hanya dibalas anggukan mantap oleh yang ditanyai.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan terbang ke Tokyo.

Tak butuh waktu kurang dari sehari , akhirnya Hinata sampai di Jepang tengah malam. Ia hanya berdoa agar tidak ada seseorang yang mengenalinya disana. keluar dari bandara Narita, Hinatapun memanggil taxi dan ketika Ayah dan anak itu sudah masuk kedalam, supir taxi itu bertanya tempat tujuan mereka, dan Ayah Hinata pun menyebutkan tempat itu. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, kenapa? Karena ia kembali kerumah lamanya.

Sesampainya ia dengan Ayahnya di kediaman lamanya. Hinata hampir saja melelehkan air matanya namun segera ia tahan. Sekarang dia bukan gadis lemah, dia adalah gadis sekuat besi dan baja. Dia menghirup panjang udara rumah lamanya itu.

"Welcome back, Ayah." Hinata tersenyum kepada Ayahnya, dan Ayahnya memeluk Hinata.

"Kau masih ingatkan dimana kamarmu Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tentu saja, Ayah."ucap Hinata senyum yang agak dipaksa.

"Ohh iyaa, rumah ini terlihat sangat bersih. Padahal kita baru sampai disini. Ada yang membersihkannya, Ayah?" tanya Hinata

"Yaa, Ayah sudah menggunakan jasa pembersih rumah saat kita akan berangkat kesini."

"Oh."

" Ayah.. aku naik yah, sepertinya aku kelelahan." kata Hinata sambil membopong barangnya kelantai 2.

-0-

Keesokan harinya jam 8 pagi di kediaman Hinata

"Hinata, sekarang kau ingin masuk di sekolah mana? Ayah akan siap memasukkanmu disekolah pilihanmu."ujar Hiashi disela sela sarapannya dengan putrinya itu.

"Aah itu, tunggulah beberapa hari Ayah, aku ingin mengetahui sekolah yang memiliki cara mengajar yang baik." jawab Hinata dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ayahnya itu.

Hiashi dan Hinata, Ayah dan anak. Sebenarnya mereka akan menjadi keluarga utuh jika saja Ibu dan adik Hinata yaitu Hanabi tidak meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan pesawat. Tapi Hiashi dan Hinata tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan sehingga mereka menutupi kesedihan dengan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Ayah, sepertinya kita harus melengkapi bahan makanan disini."ucap Hinata yang hanya senyum ketika mendapati lemari penyimpan bumbu-bumbu dan freezer penyimpan bahan makanan terlihat kosong.

"Baiklah, catatkan saja Hinata apa yang diperlukan. Biar Ayah yang belanja." kata Hiashi

"Emh sepertinya tidak usah Ayah, sungguh lucu jika ada seorang pria tua yang belanja bahan makanan di market." kata Hinata ingin menahan tawa namun tidak bisa. Ayahnya hanya menggeleng tidak setuju karena dikatakan sebagai pria tua, heii.. dia masih ganteng tau #week:p.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan pergi berbelanja sendiri. Dia masih ingat jalan yang ada di Tokyo ini. Dia mustahil lupa dengan tempat dan kenangan yang sangat membencinya ini. Hinata pergi dengan berjalan kaki, ia tidak mau naik mobil karena pasti akan macet, Hinata tau bahwa market dan super mall disini hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari kediamamannya.

Rupa Hinata yang sangat cantik ini menarik banyak perhatian, orang orang yang melihat Hinata pasti mengira bahwa dia adalah artis luar negri karena tubuh Hinata sangat proposional ditambah dengan rupanya yang sangat cantik bak boneka dan matanya yang tajam itu tidak seperti dengan matanya yang dulu yang imut bak mata kucing. Rambut Hinata yang lurus, panjang sepinggang dan lebat itu makin memperindah Hinata dan bajunya yang sangat menunjukkan keKorea-an. Namun Hinata ternyata tidak memperhatikan orang yang melihatnya sampai ada orang yang menabrak tiang listrik karena terus melihat Hinata.

Hinata pun kaget dan berusaha menolong orang itu, namun malah orang itu makin menjadi-jadi dengan keluarnya darah dihidungnya itu. Banyak orang mengerumuni mereka dan banyak pula yang mencari kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya meminta maaf kemudian berlalu dari kumpulan orang-orang yang sepertinya fans dengan Hinata.

'Fuhh akhirnya sampai juga'batin Hinata.

Ia sampai ke super mall disalah satu mall terbesar di Tokyo. Tidak seperti dengan anak gadis lainnya, Hinata tidak terlalu suka shopping, ia kesini hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan dan seperlunya saja, dia tidak suka menghabiskan waktu dengan mencuci matanya itu.

Saat Hinata telah membeli semua yang dibutuhkan dia dan Ayahnya, Hinata yang sudah sampai dibundaran mall langsung berhenti melangkah. Dari depan ia dapat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan sosok cinta pertamanya

'Uchiha-san' batinnya lalu mengikuti orang yang ada didepannya ini, dia terus menguntitnya dan dia bisa melihat baju seragam sekolah yang dikenakan orang yang berjalan didepannya ini pasti murid KHS. Hinata tau pasti seragam KHS karena dia telah mengidam-idamkan masuk kesana. Sekolah elit di Jepang tapi sayang dia harus sekolah di Korea.

Hinata sepertinya memikirkan bahwa ia harus masuk kesana dan saat selesai menimbang-nimbang pilihan itu, orang yang Hinata terus ikuti sudah menghilang. Itu semakin membuat Hinata penasaran dan ahirnya Hinata tidak ingin membuang waktu dia langsung bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

"Aku pulaaang."teriak Hinata namun tidak ada yang menjawab, mungkin Ayahnya sudah pergi kekantor barunya. Hinata pun mengirim sms ke Ayahnya berisi 'Ayah,sepertinya aku sudah memilih sekolah yang mana akan aku masuki, Konoha High School'.

Lalu Hinata dengan cepat mendapat sms balik 'Tentu sayang, kau akan mendapatkannya.'

Ayah Hinata adalah duta Jepang yang bekerja di Korea, namun pemerintah Jepang menariknya kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk bekerja. Dengan mudah pastinya Ayah Hinata memasukkan Hinata ke KHS karena dia anggota pemerintah.

"Ssh Ayah! Kenapa telat pulang sih!"gerutu Hinata menatap masakan yang ada dihadapannya ini yang sepertinya mulai dingin.

Hinata telah menyiapkan makan malam ketika ia sudah membersihkan dan meletakkan benda benda bawaan Ayahnya dan ia di tempat yang seharusnya. Hinata mulai melotot tidak suka, ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan

"Ckleek!"

"Tadaimaa."ucap Hiashi dan dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Hinata! lihat ini."kata Ayahnya memberikan sebuah seragam sekolah dari...

"Wow!"teriak Hinata tidak percaya! Secepat itukah Ayahnya mengurus sekolah barunya itu dan mendapatkan seragam KHS.

"A-ayah!"Hinata memeluk Ayahnya dan mengucapkan arigatou berulang kali.

"Mulai besok, kau sudah bisa masuk kesekolah barumu. Nikmatilah sayang dan kuharap anak Ayah ini tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."kata Hiashi dan hanya dibalas anggukan senang dari Hinata

"Ayah, aku sudah memasak masakan yang Ayah suka dan teh hijau, sebaiknya Ayah makan dulu."kata Hinata dan Hiashi pun mengikuti perkataan Hinata.

Hiashi benar benar bersyukur memiliki Hinata karena begitu banyak bakat yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

"Hinata, kau tidak makan?"tanya sang Ayah

"Aku daritadi sudah makan Ayah! Ayah saja tuh yang terlambat pulang." kata Hinata.

Hinata lalu berlari naik ke tangga dan masuk kekamarnya dia tidak sabar dengan hari barunya besok, dia menyiapkan buku bukunya, dan alat tulis menulisnya. Dia lalu menggantung bajunya itu di hanger kemudian ia letakkan didalam lemari.

Hinata, kemudian ingin secepatnya tertidur dan menunggu sang fajar terbit.

To be Continued...

Mohon reviewnya readers :D


	2. Facebug II

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

FaceBug

By : Anaphalis Javanica

CHAPTER 2

Esok harinya, Hinata bangun pagi-pagi dan telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ayahnya. Dia sudah siap berangkat kesekolah namun dengan cepat Hiashi mencegah anaknya itu

"Kau lupa ini." kata Hiashi sambil menunjukkan sebuh kunci asing, sepertinya kunci mobil kalau dilihat dari segi ukurannya

"Ini kunci mobil kan?"tanya Hinata memastikan

"Ya, coba kau lihat dihalaman rumah"kata Hiashi memberikan clue ke Hinata. Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat apa yang ada dihalaman rumahnya, dan

"Haaaaaaaa?" teriak Hinata tidak mampu mempercayai apa yang ada dihalaman rumahnya itu.

"Sebuah mobil suzuki swift untuk anakku tersayang."kata Hiashi sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan memberikan kunci mobil baru itu kepada Hinata.

"Astaga, Ayah! aku tidak memerlukan ini." kata Hinata belum sanggup menerima hal hal yang terjadi belakangan ini

"Tentu kau membutuhkan ini sayang. Kau tidak perlu naik bus, sebenarnya mobil ini hadiah dari kedatangan Ayah kekantor baru Ayah, Ayah tidak memerlukannya karena Ayah masih punya BMW."kata Ayahnya Hinata dan Hinata lagi lagi memeluk Ayahnya itu dan hampir saja meneteskan air mata senang namun ia tidak mau mengeluarkannya barang setetes pun karena ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis.

"Arigatou Ayah, aku menyanyangimu."kata Hinata melepas pelukannya dan Hiashi membalas dengan senyuman

"Berangkatlah, nanti kau terlambat." saran Hiashi dan Hinatapun pergi kearah mobil barunya itu dan masuk kemudian menstater mobil itu lalu dikeluarkannya mobil itu dari halaman rumahnya, Hinatapun melambaikan tangannya dari balik kaca mobil yang transparan yang dapat dilihat dari luar, Ayah Hinatapun balas melambaikan tangannya.

Lalu Hinata menggas mobilnya itu menuju kesekolah barunya itu, Hinata yang mengalami macet dijalan itu tidak terlalu khawatir karena banyak hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang menutupi kekesalannya saat ini.

Setelah terjebak 20 menit dijalan akhirnya Hinata saat ini sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya. Ia lalu memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir mobil. Kemudian ia pun keluar sambil menenteng tas berbentuk kepala rilakkumanya itu dan mengunci mobilnya lalu kuncinya dimasukkan ditasnya.

Saat ini masih banyak siswa-siswi yang masih berkeliaran dilapangan KHS. Hinata yang yang tidak terlalu tau dimana ruangan kepala sekolah itu hanya berharap ia dapat menemukannya dengan mudah.

Saat memasuk koridor sekolah itu banyak siswa-siswi yang menatapinya dengan pandangan wow, takjub, tidak menyangka ada jelmaan Taeyoon SNSD yang bermata putih keunguan berada disekolahnya dan memakai seragam serta blazer KHS.

Hinata hanya merasa tidak enak terus diperhatikan dari belakang hingga orang orang yang ada didepannya. Dan akhirnya Hinata berhenti lalu bertanya kepada salah satu siswi yang sedang melihatnya

"Mian haeyo, mudgo sip-eoss-eoyo. Dangsin-eun mueos-eul eotteon bang gyojang al su issseubnikka?" arggh Hinata lupa bahwa saat ini dia sekarang tidak berada di Korea.

Ia dapat melihat raut wajah tidak mengerti dari lawan bicaranya. Hinatapun memukul jidatnya kemudian ia mengulangi kata katanya dengan bahasa yang dipakai di Jepang

"Maaf, saya ingin bertanya. Apa anda tau dimana rungan kepala sekolah? Saya murid baru disini." dan lawan Hinata berbicara itu hanya bisa melongo. Maybe dia tidak percaya orang Korea ini sangat lancar dan fasih berbahasa Jepang.

Hinata hanya menaikkan satu alisnya menunggu lawan bicaranya ini menjawabnya. sepersekian detik akhirnya lawan bicaranya mau angkat suara

"Yaa, kau bisa lewat si~"

belum sampai kata-kata lawan bicara Hinata, Hinata langsung memotong perkataan lawan bicaranya

"Bisa kau antarkan aku?" dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Ini dia." kata orang yang membantu Hinata

"Kamsamhamidaa, namaku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal."ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya ingin bersalaman dengan siswi yang membantunya itu

"Iya sama-sama Hinata-chan."kata siswi itu dan membalas dan menjabat tangan Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Siswi itu pun pergi dan senyum senyum sendiri karena baru memegang tangan dewi.

Setelah itu Hinata masuk ke ruangan kantor kepala sekolah.

"Permisi pak."kata Hinata.

"Yah? Ohh Hinata. Kau murid baru disini kan?"tanya kepsek KHS.

"Kau membawa dokumen surat sekolahmu dari Korea?"lanjut kepsek KHS bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Ya pak, ini."kata Hinata menyerahkan dokumen itu kepada kepsek.

"Hmm."angguk kepsek KHS yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kakashi Hatake.

Dia senang melihat dokumen yang diberikannya tadi oleh Hinata, ia bangga murid baru ini memiliki skill yang banyak.

"Apa alasanmu pindah kesini?"tanya kepsek KHS itu.

"Sederhana, Ayah saya dipindah tugaskan dari Korea kembali ke Jepang. Saya mengikuti Ayah saya karena saya tidak punya keluarga di Korea Selatan selain Ayah saya, jadi saya ikut saja. Lagipula Jepang adalah tempat kelahiran saya."jelas Hinata.

"Oh, baiklah ikuti saya."Kakashi pun keluar dari ruangannya lalu mengantar Hinata ke kelas barunya.

"Tok.. ."ketuk Kakashi kemudian berkata

"Permisi."

Sang guru yang mengajarpun membukakan pintu untuk kepala sekolah lalu bertanya

"Ada murid baru?"saat guru itu melihat Hinata.

"Ya."jawab kepala sekolah kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya

"Hinata ini kelas barumu, semoga kau bisa bekerja sama dengan siswa lainnya."

akhirnya kepsek meninggalkan Hinata dan Hinata disuruh masuk oleh sensei barunya yang sedang mengajar.

-0-

Hinata pov.

Aku dipersilahkan oleh guru baruku ini untuk masuk kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran sebagaimana mestinya. Aku terus berdoa agar Sasuke yang kukejar benar-benar ada disini. Aku gugup setengah mati, mungkin orang lain akan mengira kakiku cacat karena sedari tadi kupaksa dan kuseret masuk kedalam.

Aku terus menunduk tidak ingin menampakkan wajahku tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat karena guru baruku ini menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri, aku sudah memutuskan saat dipesawat untuk benar-benar memakai nama asliku di Jepang nanti. Aku kuat menghadapi cacian maki yang akan terlontar.

Aku Hinata Hyuuga bukan lagi pengecut yang sering menangis dibelakang sekolah dan menjadikan pagar sebagai pelampiasan.

"Perkenalkan namaku."

*deg*

'Omo~! d-dia benar-benar ada disini' batinku menahan sesak mendadak.

'Lihat aku Uchiha-san!'

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Normal pov

Bingo! Entah malaikat apa yang membantu Hinata sehingga Sasuke spontan menatap tajam Hinata. Asuma sang sensei membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang sedari tadi merunduk itu.

"Kau terlalu gugup Hinata-chan. Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melanjutkan perkenalan ini. Kau duduk disamping Kiba. Kiba, angkat tanganmu"kata Asuma.

Sontak yang bernama Kiba itu langsung mengangkat tangannya sambil berkata

"Hadir pak." Hinatapun berjalan kebangku barunya disamping Kiba.

"Salam kenal Kiba-kun. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk sekali dan hanya dibalas

"Iya, Hinata-chan."

Di bangku lain, disamping jendela, Sasuke terus menatap anak baru yang bernama Hinata itu. 1001 lebih pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dikepalanya.

'Benarkah kau Hinata?' batin Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya fokus ke pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan senseinya.

"Drrtttttttttrttttttttrttttt." suara bel menggema dikelas dan itu artinya pergantian mata pelajaran. Asuma sudah malas dengan muridnya di kls ini, jadi dia tidak menutup dan langsung keluar saja. Huh benar benar guru yang tidak punya etika.

Naruto hari ini nampak gelisah, ia bahkan tidak melirik gadis baru yang cantik itu. Dia hanya terus berdoa dan berkomat kamit tidak jelas supaya Anko-sensei si guru mate-matika tidak datang. Pasalnya di kls itu akan mengadakan ulangan harian hari ini.

-0-

"Temee, bantu aku! Tolonglah!" rengek Naruto dengan bisik-bisik pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya itu. Sasuke hanya meng "Hn." ria Naruto.

"Hei kau! Bocah pirang! Perbaiki dudukmu!" teriak Anko-sensei kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar ia ketahuan sedang melakukan bisnis illegal #? Secepat kilat memperbaiki posisinya.

"Sepertinya ada wajah baru disini." Ucap Anko melihat Hinata. Anko-sensei pun berjalan ke meja Hinata.

"Nama, asal sekolah, dan tempat tinggal." Kata Anko tidak berbasa-basi

"Hinata Hyuuga, Seoul High School, dan ..." Hinata membalas permintaan guru yang menurutnya garang itu, namun Hinata menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, ia berpikir 20 kali untuk menyebut tempat tinggalnya itu.

"M-maaf Sensei, sepertinya aku belum tau nama tempatku sekarang." Hinata bohong!

"Apa? Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat?" tanya Anko

"Saya masih bisa menelpon Ayah saya, dan bagusnya saya menghapal jalan dari rumah sampai kesekolah Sensei." Jelas Hinata dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang Sensei.

"Apa kau mau mengikuti ulangan hari ini? Aku memberimu keringanan karena baru disini dan belum mendapat materi. Jika kau mau ikut boleh saja, dan kalau tidak juga tidak masalah." Kata Anko-sensei.

"Aku sebaiknya ikut saja Sensei." Balas Hinata tanpa ragu

"Hm, baiklah ini soalnya." Kata Anko-sensei memberikan Hinata selembar kertas soal dan kertas jawaban.

"Arigatou Sensei." Ucap Hinata mengambil kertas itu dan mulai memfokuskan dirinya ke soal.

'Ya ini soal mudah' batin Hinata dan mulai mengerjakan soal itu. ia mampu mengerjakan soalnya karena itu soal telah diajarkan sewaktu di Seoul dulu.

25 menit berlalu...

Hinata akhirnya selesai dengan soal soal itu, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan maju ke meja guru sambil memberikan lembar jawabannya tadi ke guru mate-matikanya. Semua orang tidak percaya dengan anak baru itu!

'Hn, abaikan abaikan abaikan! Mungkin saja jawabannya salah 80%' batin Sasuke tidak terima karena ia masih tertinggal.

Hinata kembali duduk kebangkunya. Sedangkan Anko-sensei ? Guru garang itu menekuk alisnya tidak percaya.

"Hinata... Apa kau belajar ini di Seoul?" tanya Anko-sensei

"Y-ya Sensei. Itu sudah diajarkan waktu semester pertama." Jelas Hinata

"Wah sepertinya kita tertinggal." Kata Kiba

"Ya mungkin, kau hebat Hinata. Kau dapat nilai sempurna." Kata Anko-sensei memperlihatkan kertas jawaban milik Hinata yang sudah diberi nilai 100 dengan tinta merah.

"Prok..prok..prokk."

"Cih." Decih Sasuke tidak suka dengan murid baru itu. apa salah Hinata? Kau cemburu Sasuke!

-0-

Bel istirahat telah bunyi. Ulangan telah berakhir, Hinata dikerubungi banyak orang.

"Setelah ini, pelajaran apa yang akan masuk?" tanya Hinata ke salah satu orang diantaranya

"Olahraga Hinata-chan." Kata Ten-ten, teman baru Hinata.

"Yah, sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut. Aku belum punya seragam olahraga."

-0-

Pelajaran Olahraga telah tiba. Semua murid di kelas baru Hinata ada yang bersiap-siap dan ada pula yang sudah menuju kelapangan basket.

Hinata ikut saja tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Terlihat guru olahraga beralis tebal dan berambut err mangkuk terbalik mungkin, entahlah sedang menyuruh semua siswa-siswi berbaris.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Semuanya sudah siap?! Kobarkan semangat mudamu! Jangan berwajah lesu begitu, itu tidak sehat." Kata Guru Olahraga sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hari ini kita akan mempraktekkan memasukkan bola basket. Semakin jauh tempat kalian memasukkannya maka semakin tinggi pula nilai kalian, mengerti!?" tanya Guru Olahraga itu

"Yaaaaaaa Gay-senseei!" teriak semua murid kecuali Hinata dan Tuan Dingin Sasuke.

Hari ini mood Sasuke mungkin jelek, ia daritadi menyendiri di sudut lapangan. Ia terus saja memainkan bola basket itu pada tempatnya.

"Uchiha, giliranmu!" teriak Guru Gay

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil posisi mungkin terlalu jauh dari ring, ia tidak ragu sama sekali dan dia dia pun melempar bola itu ke arah ring

"..."

'Masuk!' batin Sasuke namun..

"Tak tak tak.."

'Shit!'

"Yah padahal hampir masuk Uchiha. Kau harus lebih banyak berlatih." Kata Gay menyemangati muridnya yang sedang murka habis-habisan!

Sasuke sudah ada pada titik jenuhnya. Ia mengambil bola cadangan didekatnya lalu ia melemparkan bola itu ke beton dengan sangat keras sehingga bola itu terpantul dan

"DUKKK."

"Ahh~"

"Bukk." Hinata terkena bola basket yang Sasuke lempar tadi tepat di bagian kepala diatas telinga kiri dan gadis itu ambrukk.

To be continued...


End file.
